I Need You
by Chris Wiind
Summary: O destino pode ser cruel, mas ao lado de quem se ama... É o que realmente importa. Oneshot UlquiHime. Primeira fanfiction.


**

* * *

**

Antes de tudo, _Bleach não me pertence ( o que por um lado é muito bom, porque senão eu ia fazer um lenga lenga com esse anime...)_

**_É a primeira fic de Bleach que tenho a boa vontade de criar, apesar de meio melancólica. Mas até que eu gostei '-'_**

**_Para os UlquiHime, espero que sejam do agrado de vocês. Eu adoro esse casal, meu favorito!_**

**_Ai do Kubo não juntar esses dois è.é_**

**_Bem, é isso._**

**_Boa leitura!_**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

* * *

_I believe in magic _

_But__ that's not what I need _

_Looking for the meaning of reality_

_I know my heart is too young _

_To__ sing the same old song _

_But__ I long for you... _

_Someone have never known _

_What__ would a wise heart say? _

_To__ make the crazy sane _

_Or__ will you recognize _

_My__ image in my eyes?_

_I'm gonna find you, someday…_

_When you open the door of your heart_

_A halfway open door_

_Inner eyes reveal what you fail to see_

_The lovely smile._

_Because I finally met you._

Tanta tristeza podia se ver nos olhos da ruiva.

Balançava a cabeça, encostada no frio sofá do cativeiro, permanecida em silêncio ainda á fitar algum ponto distante da pequena janela bem acima da parede.

A noite nunca mudava, nem mesmo a Lua saía da visão da garota. Era como se essa enorme bola prateada soubesse da solidão da jovem que iluminava, permanecendo onde estava apenas para cobri-la com sua luz... Apenas para não abandona-la.

De vez em quando, a ruiva soltava um suspiro sofrido pelos finos e rosados lábios, as pálpebras semicerradas e tão distantes, que sua pupila ficava mais em contraste nos orbes cinza.

_Livre-me desta agonia. Não agüento permanecer aqui. _Tudo que a jovem ruiva pensava era nisso, e quanto mais se machucava internamente, mas distante ficava de tudo.

Agora que seus amigos tinham vindo lhe salvar, apenas a morte e a destruição reinaram sobre eles, enquanto ela mantinha-se presa neste quarto moribundo e frio, impossibilitada de poder ajudá-los.

Quanto mais sentia suas reitsus se enfraquecendo, mais seu coração falhava.

Não agüenta a dor que estava sentindo.

Recusava-se a comer, a beber, ou melhor, a viver.

De nada adiantou ter ido para o sombrio Hueco Mundo, apenas no intuito de poupar a vida de seus amigos, se na verdade o que realmente aconteceu foi que ela que estava sendo salva e eles que estavam sofrendo as conseqüências.

Desejou que o teto caísse em cima dela naquele exato momento.

_Queria adormecer num sono profundo e sem fim. É o que eu desejo. _

O, pesar cruel e doloroso, consumindo seus sentimentos aos poucos, enfraquecendo sua pobre alma.

A ruiva, sucumbida pela pouca energia e por psicológico afetado emocionalmente, finalmente fechara seus grandes olhos acinzentados, relaxando o corpo frágil e delicado no couro macio e frio do sofá, a cabeça pendendo ao lado, sempre virado para a enorme bola celestial. No exato momento a porta do quarto fechara, enquanto um ser de porte ereto e passos lentos, seguia vagamente até o corpo adormecido da ruiva.

A mão pálida e fina estendera até chegar a centímetros do rosto fino e escultural da bela jovem.

Não ligou pelo que estava fazendo, pois seus olhos negros e frios estavam curiosos em cima do rosto empalidecido da ruiva.

- Até quando continuará se culpando, tola humana? Isso iras consumir-te por completo... Até o ultimo momento que você sucumbir direto para o sono da morte. – as palavras saiam sonoramente, mas de um jeito leve e rancoroso pelo espaçoso quarto.

A ruiva continuava de olhos fechados, a inocência que possuía ainda em suas feições, apesar de uma batalha de sentimentos que bombardeavam dentro do seu pequeno corpo.

Impressionava-se com a total beleza e fragilidade da mulher.

A esbelta ruiva dos mais lindos olhos cinzas era como uma semente: pequena, frágil e parecendo incapacitada. Porém, com o cultivo e a convivência ao lado da semente era de total fundamento perante a realidade: descobriria diante de seus olhos a resplandecência e a magnitude de uma rosa escarlate. Uma rosa misteriosa e ao mesmo tempo cheia de espinhos, impossibilitando a todos que a tentassem pegar.

Um espinho que possuía diversas finalidades, propositadas para um só fundamento: proteger seus companheiros.

O inexpressivo arrancar ainda ficava a olhar para a jovem humana, fascinado pela sua personalidade misteriosa. Porém, algo o intrigava: A tristeza desta era tamanha, pelo fato de ter presenciado as derrotas e medonhas lutas de seus amigos.

E ele sabia o que significava: Ela estava desistindo de si mesma.

- Mulher. Não entendes que devemos aceitar a perda, mesmo que dolorosamente, de cabeça erguida? Desistirá assim tão fácil de si mesma? – curvado, roçava as pontas dos frios dedos na bochecha levemente rosada dela. Como era macia.

Sua preocupação era deveras.

Ignorava esse sentimento estranho. Era orgulhoso.

Porém, ver esta jovem que acompanhara por algumas semanas era algo mais além do que pensou imaginar.

- Permaneça aqui_, _aceite, seja forte, e _viva._ – as palavras eram automáticas. Viam lá de dentro, de algum lugar que desconhecia.

E se calou quando viu dois grandes olhos cinza em seus negros.

- Ulquiorra-sama... – a voz era fraca, mas ecoava pelo quarto. – O que fazes aqui?

Ainda com os dedos roçando em seu rosto alvo, alinhou a mão até se encaixar perfeitamente em uma das bochechas da ruiva, o olhar mais penetrante, a reflexo da lua dançando em seus negros olhos.

- Apenas não a deixando ir embora. – sussurrou, o tom baixo.

- Isso é reconfortante. – riu fracamente, quieta e relaxada com o toque do superior. A mão fria não lhe incomodava. O olho frio e inexpressivo não a intimidava. A voz profunda e reverberante não a assustava.

Sua companhia a acalmava.

Estava se sentindo mais leve.

- Mas... Peço-lhe que pare... Não quero ninguém me interferindo no momento...

A lua lhe banhava graciosamente. Uma companhia agradável, de fato.

- Prometa-te, mulher. – inquiriu Ulquiorra, seus olhos jamais se desviando dos dela. – A esperança é a última que morre.

- Hahaha. – riu roucamente, balançado a cabeça. – A esperança já foi embora há muito tempo. Parece que não me resta mais nada, a não ser a terrível e desagradável solidão.

Ulquiorra estreitara os olhos. Não gostava da pessoa que estava vendo agora, queria resgatar a antiga que conhecia.

- Então não me resta outra escolha senão apóia-la. Mesmo que vá contra a vontade de Aizen... Eu estou disposto.

- Você não faria... – começara, desacreditando no Espada.

- Não. Já o estou fazendo. – rebateu Ulquiorra, apertando a mão mais firme no rosto da jovem.

Surpresa, as palavras lhe fugiam e a mente não raciocinava.

Mas uma onda quente e aliviadora assolaram seu corpo frio, e uma esperança floresceu em seu interior.

A lua clareou de forma densa o sorriso que a jovem esboçava no rosto, apesar de um ser pequeno e triste.

Um sorriso de ternura.

- Obrigada, Ulquiorra... Ter você ao meu lado será o suficiente... Estou tranqüila.

Encostou a cabeça no peito magrelo e frio do Ulquiorra, gostando da situação. Os compridos cabelos ruivos suspiraram aliviados por poderem se mexer novamente, roçando ao lado das bochechas de Inoue, acariciando-a com graça.

O Espada levara a mão até a cabeça da humana, e encostou o queixo em cima deste, enquanto sussurrava, o vento noturno sibilando ao canto de suas palavras:

- De agora em diante, não sairei do seu lado... _Orihime._

* * *

**Fim.**

**Obrigada por lerem :)**

**Nhem, reviews?**

**Ah vai, se quiser xingar, eu adoraria -. (não liguem pra mim, sou doida assim mesmo.)**

**Bjos.**


End file.
